mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shinma
The Shinmas are the name of demonic creatures in the Vampire Princess Miyu anime series. Bio Shinmas are god-demons that wreak havoc on the human world. They tend to haunt weak-hearted people by luring them to illusions that suppose to achieve the dreams or desires of those people only to leave them in ruin. It's the job of a guardian vampire (namely Miyu) to send them back to the original dimension, which simply named as "The Darkness". Shinma List The following Shinma are from the TV series. The numbers in parenthesis show which episodes they are in: Ga-Ryu (Iguana) * First Appearance: The Fang Knows It * Voice Actor: Bob Papenbrook Translated as "Fang-dragon", Ga-Ryu is an iguana Shinma that disguised itselft as Miss Maiko's pet iguana. It has a mouth at the end of it's tongue. Decapitated by Larva and returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Ro-Sha * First Appearance: At The Next Station A strange-looking coat Shinma with scissor-like blades for hands. It can also change his arms to constrict with it's sleeves. It disguised itself as a blond-haired young man to entice young women to a location where they are transformed into mannequins. He seems to know Larva. Returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Kamen (Mask) * First Appearance: The Forest Calls * Voice Actor: Bob Papenbrook A Shinma mask that's been possessing people. It's true form has an unreal body. Larva had fought it while he was in Europe years ago and now it has resurfaced. When battling it in "The Darkness," Miyu's flame attack couldn't penetrate it. Larva uses his lance to break the mask. En-Jyu * First Appearance: Reiha Has Come * Voice Actor: Mari Devon Translated as "Glossy-Moist," En-Jyu is an aquatic Shinma that has three eel tails instead of legs. She can perform water attacks. Disguised as a woman, she turned people passing through the mountains into animals. She was inspired after the Chinese myth Sanjoushi of Hankyo, a mountain yokai who turns travelers in animals. Returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Gen-Eh * First Appearance: Sepia Colored Portrait A shadow Shinma who possessed the college teacher Oshima Youichi and through him swallows people to Oshima's film. Returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Ho-Jyo * First Appearance: Ghost of Miyu Translated as "Imitater Alike," Ho-Jyo is a shapeshifting mirror Shinma who impersonated Miyu. Returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Cho-Jyu * First Appearance: Fate Translated as "Trampling Beast," Cho-Jyu is a Shinma that took the form of a dog. He approaches the psychic girl Kayo and her brother, manipulating her brother to kill Miyu. Returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Kyo-Koh * First Appearance: The Red Shoes Translated as "Sound Knock," Kyo-Koh is a horse-like Shinma whose body is the shape of a piano. He hides under the human form of the popular promoter Takashi Kashiwabara to find shy, lacking talent girls to fullfill their dreams of become a pop star. In the other hand, he sucks their vital energy through a pair of red shoes until they die. Han-Ki * First Appearance: Your Home Translated as "Spot Shine," Han-Ki is a Bakeneko-like Shinma who tends to lure couples and then drives them to destruction, insanity and finally death. Returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Ja-Ka * First Appearance: The Swamp of Promises * Voice Actor: Susan Blakeslee Translated as "Snake Flower," Ja-Ka is a Shinma who gets power from the snakes that attacked people in the swamp. Returned to "The Darkness" by Miyu. Oh-Shu * First Appearance: A Supple Face A Shinma who hides under the form a female surgeon. She saves the life of a former Yakuza hitman and re-builds his face. However, she controls him to kill people who she believes to be the scum of humanity. Her true form is half-woman half-bird, and her face is an emotionless mask. Ko-Jyoh * First Appearance: Garden of Crying Reeds A tree-like shinma who, in the form of a beautiful woman, takes the life forces of cats and places them in flowers to keep her company. Ryu * First Appearance: Light of the Sea Pt. 1 * Voice Actor: Kirk Thornton Nami * First Appearance: Light of the Sea Pt. 1 * Voice Actor: Wendee Lee Barrow * First Appearance: Light of the Sea Pt. 1 * Voice Actor: Steven Blum Lilith * First Appearance: Light of the Sea Pt. 1 * Voice Actor: Melissa Fahn Garline * First Appearance: Light of the Sea Pt. 1 * Voice Actor: Roger Rose Rin-Koh * First Appearance: Dream Of The Mermaid Koh-Waku * First Appearance: Woman Priest Ayu * First Appearance: The Moray Boat Moh-Chi * First Appearance: City Of Illusion Kai-Rai (Doll) * First Appearance: Love of the Dolls * Voice Actor: Laurie Faso A Shinma who disguises in the shape of a giant doll with Bishonen appearance, and then lures innocent women to be his lovers. His true form however looks more demonic and repulsive than charming. Maji-Kan * First Appearance: Butterfly Enchantment A caterpillar-like Shinma who hides inside the head of a girl called Ruri Sone, and feeds her insane obsession by her father to the point of make she kill her own mother and lure her father by the shape a beautiful butterly-like fairy. When Miyu expells the Shinma from Ruri's head, it turns out that the feeding was so big that it became a huge monster. Genta * First Appearance: Flag Of Shinma * Voice Actor: Doug Stone Genji * First Appearance: Flag of Shinma * Voice Actor: Paul Mercier Genzo * First Appearance: Flag of Shinma * Voice Actor: Laurie Faso Tonbi (Black Kite) * First Appearance: Once Upon A Time * Voice Actor: Tony Pope A bird Shinma responsible for killing Reiha's father. Unnamed Stray Shinma * First Appearance: Confrontation Hiyoku * First Appearance: The Boy Who Returned Shidon * First Appearance: The Last Shinma category:Fictional demons